Rivals or Lovers?
by Xx.BiteMeh.xX
Summary: They've been rivals for as long they could remember, Max and Fang, neighbors. But when Max's father shows up at her door with a whole new family, she finds herself running to Fang, and the two find something in each other. Are they rivals or lovers? FAX!
1. Ooh, punched by a girl

**A/N: I've seen thousands of these and they're personally my favourite Maximum Ride fics, the ones with all the characters in an AU high school. **

**Anyways. **

**After finishing the series, I became SUPER obsessed. I wrote three fanfics in about two weeks for MR.**

**Yeah.**

**So... as everyone says... R&R!**

I pulled the front door open and stepped out, feeling the autumn breeze brush past me and against the closing door. I stared at the door for a moment, then made my way down the steps.

Fang was standing at his door too, (he lives beside me) obviously on his way to school like I was. He turned his dark eyes to me.

"Hello _Nicholas_," I said coldly. Fang hated being called Nicholas, his real name. I found it slightly odd his whole family used nicknames. Like, his fraternal twin brother, (who went to one of the schools for really smart people and you have to wear uniforms) James, went by Iggy (something about being little and an iguana as I've heard), his 9-year-old brother Zephyr (I think hs name is weird enough) was nicknamed the Gasman or Gazzy for short. Don't ask me why. Then there's Angel, sweet little Angel who has no nickname, and, unfortunately, is Fang's 7-year-old sister.

Fang and I have been arch enemies for years. It has nothing to do with our families, though. Iggy is a pretty decent neighbor and I adore Gazzy and Angel. No, Fang and I just hate each other.

Fang glared at me. "Hello, _Maximum_," he hissed back, lowering his head as his black hair fell over his eyes.

"What? That doesn't even make any sense! That's a _really_ lame comeback. I don't even hate my name," I retort, returning Fang's glare with my own icy one.

Fang just grunted as we both made our way out of our driveways and met on the sidewalk.

"Whatever," he mumbled back. "At least my real name's normal."

I clenched my teeth. My name, Maximum, had always been made fun of when I was younger. Mostly because most names weren't limits like "maximum" or "minimum" and most girls weren't called Max sometimes, and Fang just /had/ to rub it all in my face.

"At least I don't only say an actual sentence to diss someone," I snap back. Fang was the silent type, and I was basically the only one who had ever heard him say a real sentence.

Fang gave out a snort. "Now you know how desperate I am to make your idiot life miserable." then, he cleared his throat before I could reply with a witty comeback. "So Max, before we continue dissing each other's asses off, why don't we change the subject?"

I crossed my arms as an agreement, slightly ashamed I had agreed to something he thought if.

Fang raised an eyebrow at me and was obviously drinking in my defeat. "Guess what Fang here did yesterday," he said to me.

"Your mom?" I suggested hotly.

Fang cleared his throat again. "I broke the 1 mile run school record."

I scoffed. I had to admit, I was jealous. The school record was 4:56 seconds and my best was 5:04 seconds. Fang and I have always been competing at who was better at what, and now Fang was better than me in Track.

Fang observed my expression and leaned in towards me. "Awww, is Maxie here _jealous_?"

I didn't flinch as he laughed right in my face. "Guess what _I_ did yesterday," I said.

Fang pulled back and crossed his arms again. "What?"

I narrowed my hazel eyes at Fang. "Nothing," I replied evenly.

Fang smirked. "I always knew you had no life, Max."

I ignored his comment and continued. "And you know what I _wanted_ to do yesterday but decided to do it today instead?"

"Uh...no...?"

"_This._" Before I had time to amuse myself at Fang's hilarious, confused face, I drew my arm back and curled my fingers into a fist, then blasted it into Fang's face.

Fang jerked back, a cry of shock escaping his lips.

I laughed at his reaction. Fang was always the guy who sat in the corner, never had an expression and never said anything, and to see him yelling and holding his bloodied face in his hands was_ priceless_.

Fang's fingers peeled back from his face and revealed a swollen, bloody nose. "Dammit, Max! What the hell? All I did was beat you at Track and you freaking _punch me_?" He wiped his nose on his arm, glaring at me.

I laughed, gripping my stomach. "Is witto Fangy angwy and big ol' Max?" I asked mockingly. I'm normally not the mean type, but Fang...Fang was an exception.

He glowered at me. "Shut the hell up, Max."

I laughed again. "Oookay, little boy. I'm gonna go to school now while you go on home and clean your little nose."

Fang turned around and began to walk away. "You'll be cleaning your own nose soon, Max," he said coldly. He jogged up the driveway, made his way up the steps, and disappeared into his house.

I laughed to myself at Fang's threat and made my way to school.

You see, Nicholas "Fang" Ride was a _jerk_. He wasn't the open, caring, "Oh! Nice to meet you! Wanna be my best friend?" type. He was the one who stood in the corner and the one people would be scared of when they first saw him. Olive skin, dark eyes, dark hair that fell over his face and black clothes. _All_ black clothes. Frankly, he wasn't a likable person.

The only thing that people _did_ like about him was his looks. I have to admit, my arch enemy was -cough- goodlooking -cough-, but every girl on the planet thought that.

I'm different. Maximum "Max" Martinez isn't a very popular name, but at least it's not an emo name like "Fang".

I'm an open person. I'm generally a kind person and not the emo, quiet type like Fang. I go ahead and _make_ friends while Fang is the loner who just _waits_ for someone to come along and go, "Hey, emo bastard! Wanna be my best friend forever?"

I'm not sure how Fang and I exactly began hating each other. I guess we just started out on the wrong foot when we met.

It was the summer before 3rd Grade and I was the new kid along with my 7-year-old sister Ella (now 14).

Once I moved in, the day after, I was greeted by a dark-haired boy wearing a skull t-shirt, black shorts and dark blue running shoes.

My mom called me to the door and the first thing he said to me was, "Whaaaat? I thought Max was gonna be a _boy_ not a _girl_!"

As you may know, 7-year-olds who would soon be 8-year-olds don't exactly _like_ being called the opposite gender. So my reaction was simple. Anger. Lots of anger.

My mother just patted my head, told me to have fun, and left.

I had crossed my arms and cocked an eyebrow at the boy. "And your name is?"

The boy returned my cold reaction with his own. "Fang. Fang Ride."

I laughed at his name, only because I was angry at him. I actually thought Fang was a pretty cool name, but I didn't show it. "_Fang? FANG_?"

His face grew red and his fists clenched. "My _real_ name's Nick," he said loudly, and hopefully.

He might have thought I would stop laughing at him then, but this time, I actually thought Nick _was_ a stupid name.

And then he shoved me.

I shoved him back.

And we've been shoving and pushing each other for 7 years now.

Yes, Fang and I have a _great_ friendship.

**:D Did you like it? Hopefully, I get reviews.**

**-ACP**


	2. Idiotic idiot Dylan

**Hey, hey!**

**Wow. I'm...happy. 5 reviews? OMG. I officially love the MR section in FanFiction. Gets me reviews because the Warriors section sure doesn't. T.T Naaah, joking. I love both MR and Warriors. -huggles- **

**Sorry for the slow update, and I guess I should feel even more guilty because I've had 10 chapters of this story already written on the notes thingy on my iPod and sent all of them to my email acount. (Yep, emailed myself a story. xD). So the bad thing about me is I'm lazy. Like, really. Because all I needed to do was to copy and paste this from my email and then add a few things, erase a few things, edit and all the annoying crap but I honestly was waaaay too lazy.**

**ANYWAYS, to my 4 reviews, check out Heelloo's story "Love you, or not?" that I stumbled upon and realized it had an extreeeeemely smilar plotline to this. It's reaaally good. Check it out. Seriously. **

**Yeaaaaah...**

After quickly cleaning the blood off of my nose that dumb-ass Max punched, I sprinted all the way to school. The first bell to head to Homeroom had just sounded as I headed into the school. That was fine, just as long as I got to Homeroom before the teacher did attendance.

Relief washed over me as a saw that people were still talking by their lockers, obviously getting their stuff.

I reached my locker and opened it, then threw my backpack inside and read over my schedule for today. Gathering my stuff, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Whipping around, I came face to face with none other than the lovely Miss Maximum Martinez.

"What do you want?" I asked, glaring.

Max leaned against the locker beside me. "Oh, nothing. Just wanted to remind you your wrecked witto nose has caught the attention of many people." She winked mockingly at me and shoved my shoulder as she walked by.

I hated attention. I slammed my locker door angrily. God, Max was such an ass.

"Hey, Fang! Just wanted to let you know that- oh, God. What happened to your nose?"

I grimaced to myself. It was Lissa. My only friend who_ liked_ me, my only friend who wanted to make out with me, and my only friend that's freaking annoying _had_, to walk up to me _today._ Sometimes, she was worse than Max.

"Punched," I mumbled

Lissa reached out to touch my nose but I jerked back. "Gotta go, Lissa. School's starting."

Disappointment flickered in her eyes and she nodded. "Uh...alright Fang."

I kept my head low on the way to Homeroom to prevent showing my nose. As I entered, the only seat that was empty was the one next to Max, who waved cheerfully and mockingly at me. I groaned and took my seat beside her.

"Poor witto Fang," she murmured.

"Shuttup."

"Awww... Fangy's starting to get sad? Does Fangy wanna napkin?"

I stuck my foot out to the side and it struck Max's leg. She gave a short gasp (or a strained laugh) and pulled back.

I leaned towards her. "Awww... Does Maxie have a _boo boo?"_

Before Max could reply a sharp comeback that would fit with her icy eyes, the teacher came in. He took attendance then shooed us away to our classes.

I sat in the corner of the cafeteria, crumpling my hamburger wrapper and chucking it at some kid who walked by.

Max was with her friends, and I felt a twang jealously she actually _had_ friends.

In her group, there was obviously Maximum Martinez. Tall, wavy brown hair with blonde streaks, hazel eyes, and for a girl, was what people may call beautiful. But in my eyes, Max's personality was _far_ from beautiful.

Beside her sat Dylan, also tall and blonde. Everyone could see he was trying to get close to Max, _really_ close.

Sam, Max's friend from Kindergarten. He likes Max too, and I guess he and Dylan are going to get into a fight over her sometime.

J.J., Max's very first friend, was talking. She sat on the other side of Max, grinning as she spoke and began to do hand motions.

Beside J.J was Monique, or Nudge as most people called her. Nudge and I used to be best friends as little kids. That's where we both got our nicknames. But Nudge met the new girl, Max, in third grade and I became the loner I am now.

I stood up from the corner and began to make my way back to my locker. My phone buzzed and I stopped to check it.

It was Lissa.

_at choir. :) wanna come and sing? singing warms the soul, u kno._

I texted back.

_nah im just gonna hang by my locker_

_aww kk fang :p_

I breathed a sigh of relief she didn't say anything else. Brushing between Max's table and the table behind her, I watched as Dylan leaned towards Max, examining her face.

Sam turned his gaze to Dylan and punched his shoulder. Dylan turned back and the two spoke quietly, shooting glances at Max.

I rolled my eyes. How could two people fall for _Maximum Martinez?_

As I began walking again, I felt my foot catch on something and my other foot flew back behind me. My arms instantly stuck out and I caught myself inches above the ground. Swearing under my breath, I stood up and turned to Max, whose face was full of amusement. I instantly knew that it was _she _who tripped me.

"Fail, Fang!" she laughed.

I glared at her and clenched my teeth. My fingers curled into a fist and and stepped towards her. "What. The. _Hell._ Max." Before I could sock her and wipe the smirk off of her stupid face, someone stepped in front of me.

"Dude," Dylan said calmly but stiffly, "Back off. Leave her alone."

Now I wanted to punch him, but I knew Max would be even crueler to me than she is now. Instead, I put my arm to my side, leaned so Dylan was out of my way, and pointed at Max. "Keep your windows closed tonight, Max."

Dylan sidestepped so he was in front of me again. He narrowed his blue eyes at me and clenched hid jaw. "Piss off. Please."

I didn't reply to Dylan, I just watch with disgust at Max's amused face. She whispered something to J.J. and Nudge, then they all burst out laughing.

I shouldered Dylan as I walked past him.

God, Max and her bastard friends were such_ jerks._

**Poor Fangles, getting bullied by Max and her friends. :/ And of course, the idiotic idiot (wait, wha...?) Dylan. **

**Lol, don't worry, plenty of FAX well come along soon enough...**

**-ACP**


	3. Oh my God

**Sup xD So here's chapter 3 and stuff. And MaximumRideFanAddict, that's alright. I don't really need a beta. I don't like editing, but I do it anyways because eventually, when I write longer stories, I'll need to edit a lot more. So basically, editing is kind of like an excersise I force myself to do. Thanks anyways for the offer!**

**Okay, so school started yesterday so I won't update a lot, and plus there's sports teams I'm in this year and clubs and stuff so bear with me, please. :D**

There was a knock at the door about half an hour after I reached home from school. I ignored it and took a hungry bite from one of the many chocolate-chip cookies on my plate.

"MAX!" came Ella's yell. "GET THE DOOR!"

I quickly swallowed my cookie and nearly choked, then called back, "YOU GET IT."

"I'M IN THE SHOWER!"

My head slumped forward onto my arm and I groaned. Getting up lazily, I made my way to the door. So my mom was at work, Ella was in the shower, my chocolate-chip cookies were half-eaten, and _I _was the one who had to do everything.

Eyes half-closed, I flung open the door and groaned. "What is-oh God." I stiffened, eyes flickering wide open now. "Oh, God, oh God, oh my _God_."

My father-er,_ former_ father-Jeb stood at the doorway. Beside him was a young boy. 7 or 8 and a middle-aged women. _Wait-7 or 8? That would mean-_

My _father_ cleared his throat, interrupting my thoughts. "Hello Maximum. I haven't seen you-"

"-since you signed the divorce papers and ran off. Yeah, long time no seen, _daddy,_" I replied hotly. A mixture of surprise and anger that my father, who left us three years ago, was back again with his new family. "What do you want?"

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I just came for a visit."

I felt my jaw tighten.

"This is Ari, my son."

The boy looked up at me and flashed me a smile. He was pretty tall for his age, almost Ella's height.

"And this is Katherine." My father grinned again. He gestured to a woman with dark blonde hair with a weird looking noise and gray eyes. She smiled. "My, uh, new wife."

Oh God. This was too much. I tensed myself and stiffened. "New wife?"

He looked uncomfortable. "Yes, Maximum."

I was angry. Angry that my so-called father showed up at my door unexpectedly with a new kid, a new wife, and a new freaking _life_ and still thinks he can come in and call me the name _he _chose for me.

Ella came down. "Max, if you're still at that door that better be someone-" She froze beside me and her eyes narrowed. "_Dad?_" Her head whipped towards me. "Max, please tell me that's not-"

"It frigging is." I brushed past Jeb and ran, as if I could outrun the fact that Jeb left us behind and replaced us. I thought he _loved_ us. It was unexpected when my mother and Jeb divorced. I was only 12 and Ella was only 11. It just _happened._

I stopped somewhere down the street, then turned around to stare at my house. There was nowhere to go now. My eyes shifted to Fang's house. I felt my stomach lurch. But I had nowhere else to go...

And I was _there_ suddenly, running towards his house. Knocking desperately at his door, I began to wonder if it was a good idea to go.

The door flung open and Fang appeared. Surprise washed over his face and his eyes narrowed. "Max...?"

I shouldered past him and into his house; not caring that I had never been here before and if someone else was in the house. "I don't care what you say. I just needed a place to go."

Fang walked up to me and scratched his head. "Don't you have a _house._" He smirked. "Or are you homeless now?"

I groaned and flopped face-first on a couch. "This is serious, Fang."

"Okay, okay." The couch shifted and I knew he had sat down beside me. "What brings you to my house at 3:45 in the afternoon?"

I suddenly felt an urge to tell someone what happened, whether it was Fang or not. "My father," I mumbled.

"Uh...that's it? Your father?"

My head shot up and I whipped it at Fang, angry. "He left us three years ago and now he just _randomly_ shows up at the door with a new freaking family! He has a _kid_ that's _7 freaking years old!_ And-and a new wife and this stupid, _stupid_ smile! Do you know what that frigging _means,_ Fang?" Before he could answer, I continued. "It means he's been _cheating_ on my mom for 5 years to make that idiot kid with his new wife and he left us for that!" I didn't want to see Fang's reaction at me snapping, so I pressed my face into the sofa again, letting out a wail.

I waited for Fang's taunts, his laughter and his mocks, but there was none. Instead, a hand rested on my back.

"Uh...Max?"

"Whaaaat?" I mumbled back.

Fang cleared his throat. "You're getting spit all over my sofa."

I rolled my head to the side to look at him and examined his black eyes and the hair that flopped over his face. "And?"

Fang scratched his head. "We kind of... y'know... _sit there._"

I sat up and leaned my head against the back of the sofa. The spot I leaned on felt soft, and I closed my eyes.

"Max?"

I groaned. "What now?"

"You're sleeping on my dog."

I pulled back and turned around. A small black dog lay on the top of the couch. I looked at Fang. "Since when do you have a _dog_."

Fang leaned back against the couch and scratched the black thing's ears. "He's Angel's actually. She calls him Total." The corners of Fang's lips lifted gently as he began to smooth the dog's fur. For some reason, I didn't feel like making fun of him at this. I just examined Fang's face as he played with the dog's fur.

He cleared his throat suddenly and pulled away from Total. "Uh...yeah..."

I looked away. Why had I came to this house anyways? I felt so...weird around Fang without dissing him. Somehow, right now, I didn't _want_ to insult him. Somehow, I felt like Fang was a completely different person and not the jerk he acted like.

Fang's voice brought me back to reality. "How long you gonna be here, Max?" he asked.

I leaned into the couch to show him that I wasn't leaving soon. "Until I'm sure _Jeb _and his new _family_ have left." Anger pulsed through me as I thought of them.

Fang shifted uneasily. "Well... Iggy's school ends at 4:00 so he'll probably be back at 4:10 or 15. My mom'll pick up Angel at Gazzy from day care and will be home at around 5:00 or 5:15 so I suggest you leave before 5:00, unless you want my family to discover you here."

I smiled to myself quickly. I gasped mockingly. "The amazing Fang says his first sentence! It's hardly believable, and the audience is shocked!"

Fang chuckled awkwardly and smacked the back of my head. "Shut up, Max," he said, just like he always did, only this time was different the way he said it. This time, anger didn't flare in his dark eyes and in his voice.

I slowly smiled, then realized how dumb I looked, and turned my head away.

There was silence for a moment, then Fang stood up. "So...what do you want to do? Like, just sit here?"

I stood up too. "What do you think, Fang?" I asked. "Do you _really_ think I want to sit here for the next hour?"

"Uh-"

"No. I don't."

Fang was silent for a moment. "So what _do_ you want to do?"

I thought for a moment, then grinned. "Do you have I Am Legend?"

Fang smiled back. "Yeah."

We stared at each other for a moment, then I punched Fang's shoulder. "I Am Legend it is then!"

**Aww...sweet Fangles is sweet...aww...**

**So Ari and Ella's in here, along with Jeb and this random lady I made up named Katherine. So, we'll definitely see more Ella in this (because she just might be a certain blind boy's love interest.. *hint hint nudge nudge wink*) Jeb and Ari and...uh...Katherine will possibly show up sometime in I don't know, 11th chapter? (I haven't written that yet. Just from 1-10. :D) No gaurantees. **

**So... review!**

**-ACP**


	4. Friends?

**Sup xD So I had to create a whole new email adress for a whole other emailing company to finally get this chapter because it's saved on my iPod and I just needed to send it to my new email adress and then open that onto my computer. I FREAKING HATE CRASHES. When I saw that my email crashed, I had this mental spazz and was like, "F*CK YOU, EMAIL!" And I nearly threw punched my computer. :)**

**So to make this Author's Note more...uh..._delightful, _I've "invited" a friend! -grabs a gagged and very, extremely, I'm-going-to-kill-you, looking Fang out of a closet. Unties Fang- **

**Fang: Yeah, more like "kidnapped".**

**Me: Aww...cheer up. You've only been in there for what, three days?**

**Fang: Four.**

**Me: Really? Wow, time flies...**

**Fang: Thanks for starving me too. And that closet? You could have at least given me a flashlight.**

**Me: Thought you liked the dark. Being emo and all. **

**Fang: -glares- I almost thought I was blind in there.**

**Me: -grin- Your _mom _thought she was blind in there! OOOOOH, BETTER GET SOME _ICE _FOR THAT _BURN!_**

**Fang: -makes his infamous emotionless face- I've never met my mom.**

**Me: -frown- Oh...uh...well then _Iggy_'s blind.**

**Fang: No freaking sh**.**

**Me: LANGUAGE! -scowls- Tsk, tsk, tsk**

**Fang: Shut up. **

**Me: So...this author's note takes up one page. -examines the writing software- Better read the story now, friends!**

**Fang: You don't have any friends.**

**Me: Fang...**

**Fang. -annoyed deeply- _WHAAAAAT?_**

**Me: Shut the hell up and go lock yourself in the closet. PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO REAAAD!**

It was hard to believe.

_Very_ hard to believe, that Maximum Martinez, was getting along fine with me, Fang Ride, and I have hated her guts for, I don't know, _my whole life._

She was slumped on the other side of the couch, crumbs from the cookies she had _begged_ to have, plastered all over her face. Her hand was slung over the armrest of the couch and the other hand resting on her leg. She yawned, her eyes still glued to the screen where I Am Legend was playing, and gave she a short chuckle. "Heh, he's like, 'Sam, if I don't come back, just run, 'kay?'." Max smiled. "He's talking to a dog."

"There's nothing wrong with taking to dogs," I pointed out.

Max turned her head to me lazily and flicked a cookie crumb at me. "Shut up," she mumbled and turned back to the movie.

After a a few quiet moments, I pointed to the zombie who was screaming it's head off. "Hey Max," I said, "That kinda looks like you."

Max gasped and clapped her hands cheerfully. "We're _twins_ now, Fang!" she exclaimed.

I kicked her, rolling my eyes at her comment. "_Fraternal_ twins. I look /much/ better."

"Aren't _I_ your fraternal twin?" a voice called and I groaned.

Iggy.

Max didn't look bothered and just grunted. Throwing her head back against the couch, she wailed, "It's 4:15 already?"

I just yawned and sat up straight, pausing the movie.

Iggy walked into the basement where we were. "Don't pause it. I wanna watch too," he said, sitting between Max and I. He turned his head. "So Fang. Why is Max here? Last girl you had over was the 'Red-Haired Wonder' and she was just stalking you."

"Lissa _stalks you_?" Max asked from beside Iggy. I cast her an icy glare, which she ignored and responded with a cheeky smirk. She leaned back and chuckled. "Heh."

I reached over Iggy and flicked Max's forehead. Sitting back before she could react, I turned to Iggy. "How would _you_ know?" I asked hotly and annoyed. I snorted. "You're blind." Oh yeah, didn't mention that, did I?

Iggy rolled his blue eyes. "Dude, I'm your brother." He clasped his hand on my shoulder. "My eyes may be useless, but I can use my _ears_."

I groaned, slapping my face with my palm. "Can you leave? You're being freaking annoying," I said stiffly before Iggy could continue with his "being blind" lecture.

Iggy frowned. "Awww, come on Fang. I'm really bored and I wanna excuse for not doing homework. You know how hard my-"

Max gave a small laugh again. "That's what she said."

God, that girl had a sick, messed up mind.

Iggy turned to her. "School," he said firmly. "I was gonna say 'you know how hard my _school_ is'."

Max just shrugged.

Iggy turned hinged back to me. "What is with you and bringing weird girls into our house? I mean, I don't even want to hang with you guys any-"

"/Please/."

Iggy threw his hands up at my demanding. "Okay! Okay! I'm leaving."

I watched as Iggy left and waited for the door to close. I sighed. "Where's the controller?" I ask sheepishly.

Max just leaned into the couch again. "How should I know? You had it last."

After a 30 second search for it, I sighed heavily and leaned back. We couldn't just go up to the DVD player and press "Play" because we were watching it on the PS3, so we were doomed.

"Well. We can't do anything," I mumbled, slamming my hands onto my legs in frustration.

Max grunted.

I wondered if it was the right time for Max to get back to her house, but then remembered she wouldn't want to go back now, even if it took chocolate-chip cookie bribing-well, _maybe_ that would work.

"Fang?" Max suddenly said softly.

I turned to her. "Hmm?"

Max lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry for punching you."

I shrugged. "Yeah, well-"

"And for tripping you."

"That's-"

"And dissing your ass off."

"Mm-"

"And for pushing you back that day."

I didn't reply. I thought about the summer before third grade. I sighed. "Yeah..."

"And Fang?"

I looked at her again, suddenly feeling awkward. "Uh...yeah?"

"You're...you're not that-" Max cleared her throat, wringing her hands. "You're not...that bad."

I narrowed my eyes. My enemy, Max, telling me that I wasn't that bad? Not something you see everyday. "Yeah," I mumbled. "Neither are you." Wait, _what_?

Max shifted in her spot uneasily, wiping the cookie crumbs from her face. "And-and maybe we don't have to go on as enemies. We could be like-" she paused, clearing her throat uncomfortably, "-like, _friends._"

I looked away, scratching my head. Friends. Not bad. But it would mean not trying so hard to outsmart and insult Max and not getting my nose busted, right? "Yeah," I said softly. I repeated the word "friends" in my head a couple times, then realized Max would be the first in a long time.

I nodded slowly. "Friends.

**Me: Fang?**

**Fang: What? **

**Me: How come you didn't do as I said? **

**Fang: What? Lock myself in the closet? Why would I do that?**

**Me: -sigh- Never mind. Anyways, I just realized I forgot the disclaimer-**

**Fang: JP is so going to sue you.**

**Me: Fang. If you want to talk, then YOU do the disclaimer.**

**Fang: AwesomeCoolPerson doesn't own Maximum Ride, blah blah blah.**

**Me: Good boy! Now back in the closet now! -begins to slowly shove Fang inside the closet-**

**Fang: I hate you.**


	5. Jeb the jerk

**Me: Hi guys! I'm back and here's a new chapter. :)**

**Fang: Obviously.**

**Me: -sigh- Yes. Obviously. **

**Me: I let Fang out of his closet because he was being violent. **

**Fang: A bird kid had to do what a bird kid has to do.**

**Me: Yes, urm, totally. Anyways. I just watched the Concrete Angel music video by Martina McBride and I actually died from crying. It's so...sad... :'(**

**Fang: You are such a wimp.**

**Me: I'm going to ignore you Fang. **

**Me: And, there's this boy with black hair in the music video who becomes the girl's friend and I don't know why but when the boy started talking to the girl, I thought of Fang as the boy Max as the little abused girl...**

**Fang: That's...depressing.**

**Me: Huh. Now I see why people call you the emotionless rock. That music video was soo sad all you can say is "that's depressing" with no emotion. Heartless cruel bird-kid.**

**Fang: Oh, shut up.**

**Me: Yes, you need to shut up too. WAIT, Fang, do the discalimer again. I need to make up for all the ones I missed.**

**Fang: Sadly, I have to. AwesomeCoolPerson owns nothing except for a library card that gives her access to the series from the library.**

**Me: Very true.**

When Fang and I had finally found the controller, we played the movie again, and I, for some reason, fell asleep.

I didn't care about Fang. All I know is after a while I heard voices.

"Gazzy! Look! Nick has a girlfriend!"

A laugh. "Ha! And they're sleeping!"

The Gasman and Angel were here.

I groaned slightly and opened my eyes. I was still sitting, only my body was slumped to the side, Fang sat sleeping with his head leaning on his hand.

I shifted slightly, but didn't really move. After a while, I felt Fang straighten himself lazily.

Lifting my head, I turned to look at him. "I think it's 5:00 now," I murmured.

Fang just nodded, stood up; stretched and yawned.

I stretched too. "I think I'm gonna leave now," I said. I heard Angel and Gazzy's whispers and giggles from behind the couch. I hadn't bothered to look earlier, but I'm pretty sure Fang saw them.

"Yeah," Fang replied softly and led me to the door. He opened it for me and I stepped out. Fang grinned. "Bye! I didn't have fun with you! And next time you have problems with your dad, don't come running to me." He continued to grin and he waved at me as I made my way down the steps.

I laughed. "I didn't have fun either! And don't worry about next time!"

Fang just nodded, still smiling, and closed the door.

I began to think of what happened as I walked towards my house. How did Fang and I get along so easily?

The door flung open as I walked onto the too step of my front door. Ella stood there, looking desperate. "God, Max! Where'd you go?"

I stepped into the house. "Is Jeb gone?"

Ella crossed her arms. "Yeah. He left about 30 minutes after you did. He said he wanted to see you but you were gone. So he left."

I picked up my chocolate-chip cookies that were still on the coffee table. "Good," I said evenly.

"And he didn't even bother to talk about anything important like us until last minute when he was like, 'I wish Maximum was still here. I wanted to talk to her.'"

"Mm," I said through my cookies.

Ella sighed. She took a seat beside me and reached for a cookie.

I jerked away and glared at her. Then, through all the chewed cookies stuffed in my mouth, I exclaimed, "No! Tese oar mar crookies!"

Ella just sighed again, "Fine," she said, turning around and running upstairs.

I roused from my sleep at the sound of yelling. Not loud yelling, the soft, argument yelling.

I heard some sort of moan from beside my bed. Not caring what it was, I threw my pillow on the ground beside my bed.

"Ow! Max!"

I sat up, peering over the side of my bed. "_Ella?_" I exclaimed, surprised. I reached forward, picked up my pillow and chucked it at her again. Now I was angry. "What are you _doing_ here?" She was sleeping on a large blanket that folded overtop of her.

"Jeb came back last night and I wasn't entirely sleeping, so Mom came in with his kid and found me awake. She told me to sleep here because his kid, Ari was sleeping and she was gonna let him sleep in my room." Ella yawned, and threw my pillow back at me. "That's mom and Jeb arguing."

"_Dammit_," I hissed.

Ella nodded, sitting up. "Yeah. And your floor is hard."

I rolled my eyes and pushed everything on my bed onto her. "What time is it, Ells?"

Ella glanced at her watch that she had on all the time. "Uh...like, 6:30."

I turned over so I was on my stomach. I buried my face into bed and moaned.

"Well, we would have had to get up anyways."

"Oh, shut up, Ella."

She grinned at me and pushed my blanket off of her, then threw my pillow back. She stood up and stretched. "Alright. I'm taking a shower and heading down for breakfast."

I laid back down. "You do that and I'll sleep. Wake me up at 7:00 or something." I flipped over onto my stomach and buried my head into the pillow. Beside me, Ella cleared her throat. "What?" I turned to stare at her, rubbing my cheek against my pillow. Aw, I love you so much pillow...

"You really want me to _leave _this room by _myself _while Mom and _Jeb are freaking arguing_?" Ella said, her voice rising slowly.

I had never seen Ella freak out like this before, let alone over this little thing. I reached forward to pat her arm, but my own arm didn't reach that far from my position in my bed. So I drew back and looked up at Ella with apology in my eyes. "I can't reach that far."

Ella just huffed a sigh and pressed rubbed her fingers against her temple. "It's just-I don't know, Max. I really hate Jeb"-no kidding, Ella-"And you're sort of my _sister_. You knew Jeb better than I was. When e left, I was like, what, 10?"

"11," I corrected modestly.

"Yeah, yeah. But the thing is Jeb was always away at work, right?" Before I could reply, she continued. "Right, and you also said that he used to spend time with you when you were 6 or something. That made me 4 or 5. I honestly have no freaking relationship with him and walking past them arguing for breakfast would just be plain awakward and...painful."

Wow. Talk about cliché moments.

But Ella waas right and I felt a pang of sympathy. So I stood up tiredly and stretched. She looked at me and I grinned. "Okay. Wake me up when you finish showering."

He stood angrily by the kitchen counter, his hands holding his body up as he leaned back. Adjusting his glasses like some nerdy little kid, he glared at his ex-wife.

"Why did you come back?" Valencia asked harshly, glaring back with rage. She had her arms crossed stiffly against her chest and was standing at the other end of the kitchen. She wanted to be as far away from Jeb as possible.

"I missed my children," Jeb snapped back furiously. "They are my children, and I wanted to see them."

"And you had to bring your new pretty, young wife with you and your _son_? Didn't you think of our reaction? Max and Ella are freaking _teenagers_, Jeb. They won't go 'Daddy, I missed you!' on you. They understand you left and they understand _why _we divorced in the first place!" Valencia yelled. She was aware that it was 6:30 in the morning, and that there was a 7-year-old sleeping in her daughter's room and her (stupid) ex's new (idiotic) wife with him. She didn't care.

"Really?" Jeb countered angrily. "I seem to remember that there was never a 'we' during the divorce process. It was just _you_. You think I wanted a divorce?"

"Oh my freaking _God, _Jeb!" Valencia screamed. Her hands flew to her head and she yanked at her dark brown-black hair. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes. "You cheated on me! You had a baby with _her_ and then went off and _married _that damn woman! Of course you wanted a divorce! Stop being a goddamn bastard!"

There was a thud, and Valencia jumped, startled as she stared wide-eyed at Jeb. He had punched the counter. "I never _wanted to have a baby with her_! I never even loved her, never wanted to _marry _her in genereal."

Valencia felt her heart skip a beat and she almost sobbed. Jeb still loved her. Jeb still loved her family.

But he still left.

"But you still left," Valencia snapped, repeating the wrods from her thoughts. "I don't give a shit whether or not you didn't want to leave, you _did_ and you shouldn't have come back." Before Jeb could say anything, she whirled around and stalked out of the kitchen. Entering the washroom, she sat on the toilet seat and sobbed.

**Fang: That last part was...heavy.**

**Me: Oh, shut up. It's just a story...as much as I want it to be real.**

**Fang: Obsessed much?**

**Me: Fang, you can shut up right now or I will use my magical powers to bring Jeb out of this story and into real life to kill you.**

**Fang: Obsessed and sadastic. **

**Me: You are so annoying. Anyways, please review!**


	6. Awkward

**Me: Hi. ;) So just a little...problem, some would say, I'd like to go over. I get enough reviews and all, around 5-7 for each chapter, but don't you think you guys could try to get give me as much reviews as story alerts and favourites? I mean, I'm not one of those fanfiction writers who threatene to stop writing when they get like, 20 reviews and say it's not enough, but it's just something that depresses me. And the reviews I get are mostly around 1-4 words and that just hurts me because it makes me feel like my story is only worth 1-4 words. It's your choice whether or not you want to review, but I just wanted to let you guys no that. **

**Fang: Someone's a little too cliché.**

**Me: Fang, go screw yourself in that closet.**

**Fang: Someone's also very cranky.**

**Me: I'm not cranky...well, I guess I ****am **_**now **_**after seeing your face.**

**Random Person: OOOOOH, DISS!**

**Me: Dat's right. N00b!**

**Fang: At least I have a face.**

**Me: Psh, that's like, the oldest comeback ever.**

**Fang: It works.**

**Me: Like your Mom.**

**Random Person: OH SNAP, THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID.**

**Me: Yeaaaah, buddy!**

**Fang: Somebody's high...**

**Me: -giggles- The nice man said the yummy powder would make my brain feel SOOO SILLY!**

**Fang: Guess I'm doing the disclaimer...once again. Not-very AwesomeCoolPerson does not own Maximum Ride. Yet, she thinks she does after she began talking those...candies that the "nice man", uh, gave her.**

"Hey dumbass."

I nodded at Max as she came up beside me as I began to walk down our street. She was wearing a dark blue shirt that had the Nike checkmark in orange, dark skinny jeans, and blue and black Adidas high-tops. In her arms was her regular Aeropostale hoodie that she wasn't wearing at the moment.

"Fag," I greeted in a somewhat civil way.

Max paused for a moment, thinking, then shook her head. "That works better for you." She threw me a closed mouth grin. "'Faggot Fang.'"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You mean 'Faggot Max' doesn't work?"

She just stared at me.

I sighed and turned my head. "Yeah. You're right."

"Always am."

"Yeah, always right and stupid."

She pursed her lips and kicked my shin.

It hurt, but I laughed anyways, shoving her back. I broke into a sprint to avoid the violence she would use to get me back. Max chased after me.

After a few blocks, I slowed down since it was starting to get boring.

Bad decision.

"_Hell_ yeah!" Max yelled loudly despite the fact it was 7:30 in the morning right now. Max sprang off the ground with amazing agility and slammed into me. I felt my feet slip forward and my stomach lurched up to my throat. Panic gripped me ad I fell back and painfully landed on my back with a splat. I was still laughing.

Max crawled off of me and grinned. Her face was flushed and her brown-blond her was everywhere. She kept laughing.

I raised an eyebrow mockingly at her and she stuck her hand out. I grabbed it and she pulled me onto my feet.

"Nice jump," I said with amusement.

"Fail fall."

I grinned back at her and we continued to walk to school in silence.

I decided to crack the question.

"So...what happened after you went back to your house?" I asked her as we neared the school.

Max's face fell and she shrugged. "W-what are you talking about?"

I decided that Max could have easily become an actor. "Your dad," I said and opened the entrance and we both walked in.

Max stared uneasily at me for a moment, then anger made her face turn a rosy pink. "He-"

"Hey Max!"

Max stopped talking and we turned our gazes to the speaker.

Nudge stood cheerfully beside J.J., who was looking over her schedule. Sam and Dylan were standing a little ways behind them, talking to each other and looking around,

Nudge's smile faded and she looked at me. Max and I had our bodies angled towards each other like we were talking, which is what we were doing. Confusion entered Nudges dark brown eyes. Max and I never communicated at school, unless it was violence. We never talked unless one of us had punched the other or something. "Fang," Nudge said evenly, still sounding puzzled.

I gave some sort of salute or wave at Nudge. "Hey."

"Hi," Max said quickly.

J.J. looked up and tapped Nudge's arm. "My new option's French. What's yours'?" She looked at us and blinked. "Hey guys."

Max threw her arms up angrily and clearly annoyed. "What is the fricking deal about this?" she exclaimed at Nudge and J.J.

Sam and Dylan stopped talking and Sam glanced at Max. "'Bout what?"

"Hey," Dylan said stiffly when he saw me. He walked up to me. He was about my height, which was odd since I was unusually tall for a sophomore. "Excuse me, but didn't I tell you to leave Max alone?"

Sam stepped up. "Yeah," he added coldly. "Didn't he?"

I waved my hands in front of me. "Hey, I wasn't-"

Sam shoved me, but it didn't work since he wasn't very strong. "Leave her alone."

"I really wasn't-"

"Leave her alone," Dylan repeated.

I stepped back. I was about to say something when Max made her way to stand beside me. She touched my arm very briefly. "Guys," she said to all four of her friends.

"No," I told her. "That's alright. I'm leaving anyways." I turned my back on them and walked away. I could hear Dylan and Sam muttering to each other and Nudge's voice joining in with them.

"Fang!"

I turned around and nodded at Lissa. "Yeah?" I didn't really want to talk to anyone at the moment but if I didn't say anything to Lissa, she could get really...

"I saw the whole thing," she told me softly and somewhat dramatically. Her green gaze was filled with emotions. "Don't hang with Max, and most definitely her group, Fang." Suddenly, her eyes switched to a flirting look and she licked her lips.

_What the-?_ Lissa's hands reached forward and she grabbed my shirt, slamming me into the lockers. She was very close, her body pressed against mine and her legs rubbing against me. "Hang with _me._"

I narrowed my eyes at her. Oh god, this was very...awkward. I cleared my throat. "Uh-"

She leaned forward. "I like you, Fang," she whispered huskily.

I knew what she meant (and it kinda scared me), but I wanted to avoid that as much as possible. "Yeah, I like you too"-her eyes brightened at this-"and I like my Mom, and my Dad, my goldfish Flint, and I like-"

She leaned even more closer so I could see every, single small freckle on her nose. "No Fang," she said, "I _like_ you." She gave me a flirtatious grin and she tried to get closer. Now, our nosed were sort of touching very lightly and our mouths were only inches from each other. I wanted to pull away. I wanted to pull away _so bad,_ but who knows what Lissa would do.

"Fang, we need to go out sometime," she muttered desperately.

Um...this was awkward... "Uh...I don't know, I mean-"

She pressed one finger against my lips and rested her forehead against mine. "Shh."

Then she kissed me.

Hard.

**Fang: Why do AU/AH stories always have Lissa hitting on me?**

**Me: Because Lissa is a sl*t*y wh**e and a b**ch.**

**Fang: ….yeah, that's true.**

**Me: -nods- So...review!**


	7. Chapter 7: WTF?

**Me: HEEEEYY**

**Fang: ...and here we go.**

**Me: So it's been some time. How ya'll doing?**

**Fang: -sigh-**

**Me: Oh, shuttup. Anyways. You know what I hate?**

**Fang: Your face.**

**Me: HEY. Did anyone ask you?**

**Fang: Well-**

**Me: NO. Now anyways. Relationship problems. The boy I like...urm, he likes my best friend... :( And my best friend has had three people ask her to the dance, and none for me... D:**

**Fang: Har har...**

**Me: AND I'M NOT ALLOWED TO GO TO A FREAKING HALLOWEEN CARNIVAL BECAUSE MY MOM CAN'T DRIVE MEE. Like, DAMN IT. I reaaaally wanted to go and next week, everyone at school will be like, "Hey! How you didn't go last Friday? It was sooooo fun!"**

**Fang: Get a life.**

**Me: …... oh, shut up.**

**Fang: -sigh- So ACP doesn't own Maximum Ride. **

**Me: That was straightforward.**

**Fang: Well, I'm not an enthuasiactic person.**

After Fang had left, I stood awkwardly in front of my friends. Dylan and Sam stared at me for a moment, then turned their backs and began to whisper to each other. I caught Nudge and J.J. exchange awkward glances before prying themselves into Dylan and Sam's conversation.

"Hey!" I yelled angrily. God, me and Fang come into the school talking and getting along and now they think we're like Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez? What the hell is wrong with this world? "So what me and Fang were having a chat?" I asked hotly.

They stopped gossiping, eying me ever so often. Then Nudge turned around to face me. "Well Max," she began, stuffing her hands into her pockets of her jeans and leaned in towards me. "You and Fang have _never_ spoke, unless you were arguing or giving each other the evil eye or yelling. So when you two came in with Fang so calm it was kinda...weird."

I got her point, but did they have to act like it was the newest gossip or whatever. "Yeah? So? Me and Fang are kind of _friends _now, you asses."

Oops.

Nudge's mouth dropped open a little bit and her eyes were wide open. J.J. stood with her eyes narrowed quizzically at me, maybe she was thinking. Sam just stared at me with surprised eyes. And Dylan looked furious. "_What?_" he yelled. "You and Fang? Are you /insane/? Do you even know what they say about him? He has a crazy little sister"-I felt very angry at this. Angel was the perfect little girl, and she's not crazy, just very mature for her age of 7-"and his nerdy brother who goes to that all boys school for 'gifts'"-Iggy's not a nerd. He's pretty cool and smart-"and his little brother who farts out of nowhere and makes freaking bombs!"-uh...that one's true- "He and his family are crazy, Max!"

I scowled at him and resisted the urge to tackle him and beat the crap out of him, which I would have gladly done.

Now it was J.J.'s turn. "Fang? You two have been enemies since what? 8? 7?"

"He was 8. I was 7. Few months apart," I corrected angrily.

"And it's weird for you to randomly show up all warmed up to him!"

Nudge stepped forward and draped an arm around my shoulder. "C'mon guys," she said, gesturing to them. "Max is a big girl. 15, and so what if you two guys have got the hots for her?"

Oh my god.

"She can make her own friends, guys. So what if it's Fang? No biggie. People change, right?"

I snorted. "Yeah," I scoffed. "It's not like I made out with him or something."

They all froze and stared at me.

Oh God, again.

I looked away. "You guys are disgusting."

Dylan threw his hands up. "Fine then!" he said, sounding very angry. His pale face was red with fury and his turquoise eyes were narrowed. He crosses his arms and turned away. "I do like you, Max, since 7th grade! But now I don't!" He stormed away from us.

Uh...okay? Dylan was _never_ angry like this, and this was all because of Fang...? Rage, much?

I glanced at Sam to see if he would leave like Dylan did. He just shrugged and adjusted his glasses uneasily. J.J. sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Nudge's right."

This wasn't very normal. One of my best friend gets angry and leaves, my other one is so shocked he's went into silence, one friend is telling everyone that it's completely alright and my last friend looked like she was debating whether to be my friend or do what Dylan did. And this was all because of Fang and I.

Um...weird much?

I turned around. "I going to get ready for my classes. First bell rang. I haven't even got to my locker." I tugged at my backpack to prove my point, then sauntered off, rolling my eyes.

At times like this, I usually wonder why I was friends with these people.

**Me: Yuppers! :) **

**Fang: Dylan is such a douche.**

**Me: Totally.**

**Fang: -nod-**

**Me: So...review!**


	8. One Hell Of A Year

**Sorry for updating so late! Life's been quite busy so please forgive me! I promise there will be another update coming next week. I swear. **

Lissa's fingers were buried deep within my hair. Her other hand was resting on my neck and feeling down...my shirt?

Well then...

I just stood there for a moment, stiff and confused. Then, I became aware of her body pressed against mine, her lips connected with my lips. And I felt a longing to kiss her back.

_Did I just think tha_t? Something snapped at the back of my head and my eyes widened. I gripped her shoulders and pushed forward, shaking my head as I watched her stumble back.

Lissa tilted her head quizically at me, shock and confusion clouding her eyes. "What the hell, Fang?" she exclaimed. "We were kissing!"

Did this girl know anything? "No we weren't," I replied coldly. "We weren't kissing. You were. I wasn't."

I watched as her confusion suddenly disappeared and was replaced with anger. Her green eyes blazing and her face was as red as her hair. She stuttered over her words for a moment, then gave out a furious _hmph_ and stalked away, shooting daggers over her shoulder at me.

_Bitch._ I wiped my hand over my mouth. When we were, um, _kissing_, the taste of her sweet chap stick was tolerable. But now as I smacked my lips in disgust, it was sickening,

I made my way to my locker and pressed my forehead against it, sighing heavily as I recalled what had just happened.

This was going to be a crazy year. **(It's in like, September or October right now.)**

"Jennifer Joy."

"Here."

"Max." (Yes, the teacher calls Max, Max instead of Maximum because she...let's just say she threatened him.)

I tapped my pencil on my desk and studied the doodles on it. I waited for Max's bored, "Here." Instead, silence hung in the air and I looked up, surprised. Max may be one of the must hated students, but she is never late for class unless she has a good excuse. My tapping ceased.

"Max Martinez?" the teacher repeated, looking up from the attendance sheet.

Max's usual spot beside Nudge and some kid named Tom. I tilted my head back slightly to see if Max was actually there. My brow furrowed. Nope. No Max.

I saw Nudge lean forward to talk to J.J. Since my desk is beside J.J, I decided to eavesdrop on what the might be discussing.

"I thought you said she'd be back before Homeroom attendance!" Nudge was saying fiercely to J.J.

J.J.'s eyes narrowed through her glasses. "That's what she told me!"

I was confused. Where had Max gone?

I looked around the room again and saw that at the far back of the classroom was Dylan's empty desk. He wasn't called on yet.

I shivered. _Oh God. They're probably together somewhere..._


	9. Um Dylan?

**A/N: So here's another chapter. I'm sorry if all the chapters are sooo short. I promise I'll try my best to make them longer after I finish posting the next few chapters.**

I opened the door to the janitor's closet angrily. I had searched the whole school and if I couldn't find-

"Whoa!" I yelled as a shoe flew past me, narrowly missing my head. It slammed into the floor behind me with a thud. I turned and glared at the person who threw the shoe. "What the hell, Dylan?"

He shook his head and rested his chin on his hands, eyes narrowed back at me. "Go away, Max."

I stuck my tongue out at him and placed my hands on my hips. "I came to find you and talk to you about what happened and you throw a shoe at me!"

Dylan shrugged and rose his hands up defensively. "Hey, when you wanna be left alone and someone bothers you, you throw whatever you have at them."

I rolled my eyes and sat down in front of him, examining his face. He was incredibly gorgeous, I'll admit. He had hair that went down to his eyebrows and vivid turquoise eyes. His teeth weren't perfect though. In fact, he had gotten his braces off only two years ago. "Why did you leave like that?"

He snorted and leaned against an empty garbage can. "I was angry."

I scoffed. "No shit, Sherlock." I leaned forward, "_Why _were you angry."

He gazed at me for a moment, then clenched hid jaw. "Fang," he said.

"Fang."

Dylan stared fiercely at me. "Yeah," he said."Fang."

I nearly laughed. Dylan, hot and tough, was afraid of _Fang,_ emo and quiet? Whoa.

Dylan must have seen my amused face and anger flared in his eyes. He shot forward and I veered to the right. But Dylan was bigger than me, faster, and pushed his hands forcefully into my shoulders. He slammed me against the wall. His face was only inches from mine and his nails were digging through my t-shirt. "It isn't funny!"

I glared at Dylan. "Let go of me!" I kicked his stomach. His face became pale and his grip tightened. Breathing heavily, he glared back. "No."

"Why not?" I asked. "All I did was get along with Fang, then you get all pissed and leave, and now you're trapping me? What's wrong with Fang?"

"He cuts, Max," Dylan told me fiercely.

I've heard that one a lot about Fang. Where did you think he's none as the emo other than the fact he never talks to anyone and where's all black? "Yeah," I replied bluntly, "Emo. I know." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm **serious**!" he yelled. "I've seen him!"

I gulped. Dylan did sound and look serious, but Fang, cutting? I mean, he's dark and emo and all but when you have a decent talk with him he's a pretty cheerful person. Cutting didn't seem right for him.

I gave Dylan the sarcastic _Really?_ look and his teeth gritted. He pushed me harder against the wall and I couldn't help but give put a yelp of pain as my shoulder blades slammed against the wall.

"He had a knife, Max!" Dylan screamed. "And his arm was bleeding!" He didn't mention what Fang's expression was, since Fang never really did have an expression.

I don't know why, but I burst out laughing. Fang cutting seemed so hilarious, and I guess I was weird for cracking up like that.

"I am serious!"

"I...know...he...freaking...cuts... He's...goddamn..._emo_!" I snorted between laughs.

Here, I'll explain why everything is so funny.

Fang and I are sworn enemies-er, were-right? Well, enemies always make fun of each other, so I use the most original one for Fang that everyone talks about. Him being emo and cutting. Of course, we all aren't serious, it's more like a way people know Fang. Like, "Oh hey. You know that emo kid, Fang, who cuts?" So Dylan being so serious about just made it sound so out of place and hilarious.

"I. AM. NOT. JOKING!" Then, Dylan grew silent and the anger abruptly faded from his eyes. He crawled off of me, shaking his head. "Oh god, I'm sorry." He sighed and looked at me, "You okay, Max? I just..lost it."

I was still grinning madly from my laughing fit and forced myself to stop. "Yeah, yeah." I stood up and picked up his shoe, chucking it at him square in the chest. "It's not nice to throw shoes, Dyl."

He grinned and walked up to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. Then, his smile faded. "I just hate Fang's guts, y'know?"

I nodded absently, trying to untangle a snarl in my hair. "Uh-huh."

"Because what Nudge said was...true. About me"-cough-"_liking_ you."

I knew that, but I choked. "Sorry," I wheezed. I hit my chest and coughed.

Dylan rubbed my back, and I almost pushed him away. "That's alright." He placed a hand on my other shoulder and whirled me around to face him. He brushed my hair from my eyes and leaned forward.

I drew back. Oh god, was he trying to _kiss _me? "What are you doing?"

Dylan's eyes fluttered open, full of shock. "Oh my god," he muttered. He let go of me and scrambled back. "Oh my god, Max! I'm sorry...I just...you were here...I thought...me...you..." he sputtered, and I almost felt sorry for him.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered, looking away. The blood had already rushed to my face and I tried to make myself sound casual. "Laters," I said and left the janitors' room, feeling so embarrassed and...guilty?


	10. AN

**Hey.**

**So, um, I haven't updated in months and I have no excuse for it. I'm just not committed. I'm 12, lazy and not ready for multi-chapter stories. I'm extremely sorry for the long wait, but I don't think I'll be updating anytime soon…**

**For now, I'll just write one-shots… so yeah. Sorry for all those who actually reviewed and followed me… thank you so much!**

**I'll probably re-write Rivals or Lovers (it honestly sucks) and A Different Way (there's only one chapter anyway… it still sucks though) when I'm much more matured and ready for multi-chapter fics. As for Stare... umm, just no… I'm not 10 and into Warriors anymore (no offense to Warrior lovers! I still love the series, just not as much). I'll probably delete it soon.**

**So, farewell, and hopefully you'll read my one-shots and stuff. (; **

**-ACP**


End file.
